Blooming Flowers
by lareinesombre
Summary: Cal's hand is rough against hers, but it feels just perfect. It's not like they're doing anything important, they're just blooming flowers together. /\ CalSophie /\ Takes place during Demonglass /\ Fluffy


**Notes:** Hey guys! I've been in-love with Hex Hall since September of 2010 and I read and re-read Demonglass just yesterday (yeah, I read it twice in one day. Got a problem with it? No, I don't think so). Well, I love Cal/Sophie, so I wrote this. Enjoy and constructive criticism is welcomed and wanted. Nothing rude or anything.  
><strong>Other:<strong> This takes place at some point in Demonglass. So yeah…

…

Sophie sits in the library staring at the bookshelves. She continues sitting there and staring. Finally, she blinks her eyes and mutters, "What the heck am I doing?"

"I don't know," a voice says in reply.

She glances up at him and puts her hand against her chest. "My god, you gave me a mighty fright," she says in a fake British accent. He rolls her eyes and sits down next to her.

"You feeling better?" he asks while grasping her hand and running a finger across the small scar on her palm.

She smiles a little. "Yeah, I guess."

He stands up and holds a hand out to her yet again. "Want to try again?" She stares at him in confusion and blinks her eyes. "Practicing healing powers," he tells her.

"Oh sure, yeah. Why not? I can just use my explodey powers and help the flower die faster. Woohoo!" she says with fake enthusiasm.

Cal grins a little. "It won't die this time," he tells her.

"Sure it will."

"It won't."

Cal starts to leave the library and she quickly follows him. His hands are in his pockets and she can't help but notice how cute he looks. She smiles a little, but shakes the thought away. They finally get outside to the gardens and he leads her to a place she's never been before. "Where are we?" she asks him.

"A garden that no one goes to anymore. No one comes out here anymore, so they won't notice if the flowers are dead," Cal tells her.

"Cool. So I can just murder all of these flowers and no one will care?"

"You won't murder them."

She snorts. "Whatever you say, captain."

He smiles and leads her to a flower. "Practice on this one," he tells her.

Sophie takes a deep breath. She bends down and puts her hand on the flower. She closes her eyes and pictures her mom. She then thinks _heal _in her head. She can practically feel electricity sinking into her hands. She smiles and feels alive. Suddenly, Archer pops into her head when they were kissing in the cellar. She felt alive then, but then he tried to pull a knife on her.

Sophie opens her eyes and sees a dead flower. She closes her eyes again and heaves a deep sigh. "Told you I would kill it," she tells Cal.

Cal moves down next to her. "Just try another flower. You'll get it. What exactly are you thinking about when you try to heal it?"

She takes a deep breath. "My mom," she whispers to him.

"Just keep thinking about your mom and the flower healing. Nothing else," he whispers into her ear. She feels his breath tingle her neck and her stomach starts to get really nervous.

Sophie opens her eyes and moves over to a new flower. Her eyes close and she pictures her mom and the flower growing and becoming beautiful. Suddenly, Archer is back and she knows the flower dies. She peeks at it and sees it turning brown.

She jumps up angrily. "Told you I couldn't do it," she tells Cal angrily.

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "Are you sure that you have the right thought about your mom? That it's not feeling with sadness, regret, anger, or anything else like that?" Cal asks Sophie.

"I'm sure," Sophie tells him angrily.

"Then what it is that keeps invading your thoughts?"

"Nothing."

Cal can tell it's a personal thing and she doesn't want to talk about it. He sighs and grabs her hand pulling her to another flower. He moves his body behind hers and places his hand over hers. She takes an easy breath, but she's only thinking about his body against hers and the way she loves the feeling of his hand.

"Deep breaths," he whispers into her ear sending shivers down her back and she really hopes he doesn't notice. "Happy thoughts about your mom and the flower growing beautifully." He pauses. "Feel the electricity in your hands and the surge of life," he tells her.

She closes her eyes and thinks about her mom. She thinks so hard about her mom and the flower blooming, that Archer doesn't even show up in her thoughts. She feels the shot of electricity that is so powerful and she feels the life in her hands. A smile appears on her lips and her eyes burst open.

Sophie sees bright petals and a beautiful blooming flower. She takes a deep happy breath and looks back at Cal, who was is still holding onto her. "I did it!" she says happily.

He smiles at her. "I told you that you could do it," he tells her.

Sophie leaves his grasp and starts to heal the flowers she had murdered. She's smiling so widely as they all grow beautifully.

After a while, Sophie stops and looks at Cal. She walks over to him and for some insane unknown reason, she hugs him tightly. "Thank you," she whispers. "I never knew how it felt to hold life in your hands."

Sophie breathes in his scent and notices that he smells like gardens. She starts to love this smell. It suits him and it makes him who he is. She slowly pulls away and stares into his eyes and feels like she's about to melt. Cal stares down at her and she thinks he's about to kiss her or something.

But Jenna's voice interrupts everything. "Hey, Sophie!" she shouts. "Your dad wants to…" she trails off as she sees Cal and Sophie, Cal's arms still around Sophie's waist. "I mean, he uh… wants to… uh… something about… I should go." Jenna turns away and starts running off, glancing over her shoulder at times.

Sophie swallows and pulls back. She smirks at him playfully. "I guess you'll make an okay husband. You just need to stop being all girly about flowers and stuff," she tells him.

Cal laughs a little bit.

Sophie realizes that she loves his laugh.


End file.
